


Trophy

by scrapbullet



Category: Green Lantern (2011), Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Drabble!War, M/M, crossover-crack-of-doom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're overreacting."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trophy

“Jesus fucking Christ on a stick-”

“Hal-”

“My eyes. My goddamn _virgin eyes_ -”

 _“Jordan.”_

“Seriously, guys. I. Did you have to do it on my bed? I’m going to have to have that thing _dry cleaned_.”

Coward sniffs. “You’re overreacting.”

“Overrea- You’re kidding me, right?”

“...It’s a little semen. It’ll come right out.”

“Yeah. Yeah it will. Because you’ll be getting the bill.”

In hindsight, having sex on Hal’s bed wasn’t the best idea in the world, but Sinestro isn’t exactly easy to say no to. Randy? Oh yes.

But the look on Hal’s face was pretty damn funny.


End file.
